


That's All There Is To It

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: The wonderful @bigfan-fanfic sent me this prompt! If you'd like, here is theprompt listand here ismeh tumblr.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773
Kudos: 5





	That's All There Is To It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigfan_fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan_fanfic/gifts).

### That's All There Is To It

Maker, her bones ached. She was so tired of traveling already and the Forbidden Oasis was exhausting. Each day as they tried to find they bearings through the maze of the canyon there, the heat was enough to bring down your stamina but today they had been climbing up onto the rocky surfaces searching for clues to the Venatori’s presence and the sun baring down on them made it so much worse.

Armina sat down in the cot that would be her place of rest for the night. Now that the sun had set, the chill of the dessert night had taken over the harsh heat of the day and she was grateful for the warmth of her tent.

“My lady,” Blackwall said opening up the flap to look in, “may I enter?”

“Of course you can,” she said shaking her head at him. “You’re always allowed in. You don’t have to ask permission.”

Blackwall chuckled as her entered, taking a spot next to her his hand wound around her arm until it was placed firmly in her own.

“My hand was made to fit into yours. That’s all there is to it,” he said in a low voice meeting her gaze when she looked up at him in silent wonderment.

“I couldn’t agree more.” she nodded, squeezing his fingers before they made themselves ready to sleep for the night.


End file.
